Ways To Meet Your Soulmate
by Baywarriors3023
Summary: Grenna story. Different ways they could have met and fallen in love. Mostly one-shots. AUs for some. Please give it a try. I take suggestions. Rating for safety. Thanks! Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Online

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back and with, surprise surprise, another Grenna story.**

 **This one is all about different ways Grenna could meet and fall in love, so a bunch of AUs really. Most one-shots some might not be.**

 **I would love suggestion, so if you think of any I'll try them.**

 **So please read and review, good or bad things.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas themselves mostly.**

 **Online**

I flop down on my bed with a sigh. I was supposed to go out to dinner with my parents but they had to cancel it, again. That's the 3 time this month they have done that. I lay here for about 10 minutes thinking of something to do when I decide to go online to .

I grab my laptop and open up my tab for the website, I go on here a lot since I'm always home alone. Omegle is a place where you talk to strangers from around the world one-on-one. I've made a few friends who I talk to on kik, an app on my phone, but I've also been connected to a bunch of pervs.

I start out talking to random strangers but the first 4 people I talk to are just pervs so I change it to find someone with a common interest: Friend.

 _ **You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**_

 _ **You both like friend.**_

 **You: Hi**

 _Stranger: If you're a perv, leave now because I'm only looking 2 talk_

I smile to myself happy I finally found a person to talk to as I get into a comforter position.

 **You: Thank god, a normal person. I'm looking for the same thing**

 **You: How r u?**

I get worried that they aren't there after they don't really for a while but right as I'm about to move to the next person they reply.

 _Stranger: Tbh, not good_

 **You: What's wrong?**

 **You: u don't have 2 talk about it if u don't want 2**

The person didn't reply for almost a minute and I felt bad because maybe I had pushed too much or something. I was happy to see they responded.

 _Stranger: Can u help me just keep my mind off of it? U don't have 2 if u don't want 2_

 **You: I would love 2 help :)**

 **You: what r u doing?**

 _Stranger: I'm just wondering around my local park_

 _Stranger: u?_

 **You: I'm laying in bed, talking 2 u**

 _Stranger: No duh, u r talking 2 me. I know that_

 _Stranger: y r u on here?_

 **You: my plans 4 the night got cancelled and I'm really bored**

 _Stranger: No sibs?_

 **You: I'm an only child w/ 2 parents who travel a lot**

 **You: u?**

 _Stranger: I have a sister, sometimes I wish I was an only child_

 _Stranger: so what do u want 2 talk about?_

 **You: Anything really, u choose**

 _Stranger: is it okay if I set some ground rules?_

 **You: Sure**

 _Stranger: okay, no getting personal plz, no names or places or anything like that plz. I don't really want 2 get attached 2 someone rn_

 _Stranger: No getting dirty either_

 _Stranger: If u don't like the rules or simply don't want 2 chat anymore I understand. U can leave_

I read over what they said and realize that they're in a bad place in life right now it seems like. I want to be there for them, which is weird since I don't know anything about them but I feel responsible for them already.

 **You: Can I at least know b or g?**

 _Stranger: I'm a girl, u?_

 **You: Girl**

 **You: What can I call u?**

 _Stranger: u can call me B_

 **You: Okay then call me G**

 **You: So B, do you like ecology?**

 _Stranger: What is that? It sounds lame_

 **You: It's not lame, shut up**

We continued talking for the next 3 hours about a bunch of different things like TV shows, movies, celebrities, or a bunch of other things. I tried to teach her about ecology but she didn't have a huge care for it. We had taken quick breaks in between for bathroom or other things but we had been talking for 3 hours when I knew we had to wrap it up soon because I still have to have a quick dinner and shower.

 **You: I gtg soon**

 _Stranger: Really? That sucks, I like talking 2 u_

I bite the inside of my cheek nervously as I sent her my message.

 **You: Maybe we can talk on kik? If u want 2 to**

 _Stranger: Yeah, I would like that_

I don't know why I was so excited but I almost started dancing when she said yes. I quickly gave her my kik username before she could change her mind.

 **You: Ttyl?**

 _Stranger: Yeah, see ya later G_

 _ **Stranger has disconnected**_

I smiled to myself as I saved our chat log before I closed my laptop and put it to the side. I checked my phone to see if she found me on kik yet, I frown a bit seeing she hasn't. I put my phone in my pocket and walk out of my room to go get dinner.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

I picked at my food the next night as I ate my mac and cheese in bed. It has been a whole day and B has contacted me. She must have decided she didn't want to talk to me anymore.

Every time my phone made a sound today, I would hold my breath, hoping it was her, only to be disappointed when it wasn't her. This time wasn't any different as I dropped my phone back on my bed seeing it was only a notification from trivia crack.

I sighed sadly as I put my bowl on my nightstand and reached for my laptop, maybe I can find another really cool, sarcastic, funny, and interesting girl on Omegle. I sit back down and decided to take one more look at my phone just in case.

To my amazement I see a notification from kik and the message _Hi G_ from _Idon'tcareBC._

I smile excitedly as I put my laptop to the side again and open up my kik app.

 _Her: Hi G_

 **Me: Hey B! I was worried u lost my username**

 _Her: Sorry, I was unable to be on my phone today really_

 **Me: Y?**

 _Her: I was at the hospital_

 **Me: Wow, r u ok? What happened?**

 _Her: I cut my left hand on a big piece of glass this morning and my mom freaked, I'm good now but they gave me stiches_

 **Me: Glad you're ok :)**

 _Her: Of course, it's takes more than a cut to take me down_

 **Me: U live with your mom? Please tell me you're under 25**

 _Her: I'm 17 so I have to live with my mom_

 **Me: Cool, I'm 42**

 _Her: What?!_

 **Me: Jk, I'm 17 too**

 _Her: good u're hip 2 be 42_

 **Me: Thanks :), I think**

 _Her: I'm pretty tired becuz my meds, I'm going to pass out at any second_

 _Her: so I have 2 go_

 _Her: Sorry :(_

 **Me: It's fine, I get it**

 **Me: Talk 2 u tomorrow?**

 _Her: For sure, gnite G_

 **Me: Gnite B**

The smile wouldn't leave my face as I exited out of the app and locked my phone; I tossed my phone to the side before I got up and grabbed my mac and cheese. I finished the small amount left before I took it to the kitchen and put it in the sink. When I came back I put on my pajamas and lay down in bed. I grabbed my phone to charge it overnight when I noticed she had messaged me again.

I read it and my smile got even bigger as I plugged in my phone and flopped happily on my back.

 _Her: Oh, my name's Brenna :)_

Brenna, what a great name, I thought to myself as I got under my covers.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

We talked most days for the next 3 months and we've gotten closer. She has started to trust me more lately telling me things about her life but still not giving away too much.

I wonder where she lived because I know she'd in the same time zone as me so maybe she lives close and I could possibly go play a tennis tournament near her.

I was brought out of my thoughts seeing I had a message from her and I instantly get worried reading it.

 _Her: R u busy? I really need someone 2 talk 2 :(_

 **Me: No I'm not busy till later this afternoon, what's wrong?**

I get extremely worried when I read her next message.

 _Her: Is it okay if I call u? I think I need that_

 **Me: Of course that's fine, # 617- 123-5599** [(This is a totally random #)]

I wait for a message or something when I get an incoming call causing me hold my breath before I quickly answer it

" _Greer? Is this you?"_

" **Hi Brenna, it's nice to hear your voice"**

" _Yours too, it's alright that I called you right?"_

" **Of course, I'm glad you did. What's wrong?"**

My heart breaks for this girl, who has become one of my best friends, since I can tell she has been crying from her voice and the sound of her sniffling.

" _Today's the…um… it's the anniversary of my dad's death"_

I sucked in a deep breath when I read that because I wasn't expecting it. That… wow… that shocked me… that's a big deal. It warmed my heart a little that she trusts me with this but it also broke for her.

" **Oh Brenna, I'm sorry. How long ago was it?"**

" _It's been 2 years now; he died in a car accident"_

We talked for 3 hours after that, I told her some things I have never told anyone before and she opened up to me. I'm glad I was able to be there for her because she really needed to not keep all of this inside of her. She told me about what happened around the time we met online and it shocked me too. She had an abortion and she has only told one other person rather than me. I'm honored by that.

" _Thank you Greer, I needed this. Our…um… friendship means a lot to me"_

" **Me too Bren, I'm glad you called me"**

" _So it's alright if I text you and call you every once in a while now?"_

" **More than alright, I'll actually quite enjoy it"**

" _Alright I should go, thanks again Greer"_

" **No need to thank me that's what friends are for"**

" _Talk to you later"_

" **Bye Bren, text me or call me if you need anything"**

" _I will. Bye"_

She hung up causing me to flop down on my bed with a goofy smile on my face. I started to picture what she looked like from her voice.

I shot up in bed. Oh no, I realized.

I have a crush on her.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

I was sitting alone at The Charles, a bar/coffee place I like, while I was texting Brenna. She's telling me about this guy she met, Kieran, and it bothers me I admit. Now that I have come to terms with my crush on her, it's grown, like a lot so it's hard to hear her talk about other people.

I took a deep breath and decided I just needed to tell her because I couldn't take this anymore. If she doesn't feel the same way then maybe we can move past it and still be friends or at least cut of ties now so that I don't fall for her harder. Plus, maybe, just maybe, it can turn out good like her liking me back already or saying that it could grow into that.

" **I'm sorry Brenna, I can't do this"**

" _What's wrong? Do what?"_

" **I can't listen to u talk about him anymore"**

" _Well u aren't really listening ;)"_

" **Brenna, I'm being serious"**

" _What's wrong Greer?"_

" **I like you, like-like you, so I can't just sit here and hear this it's hard 4 me"**

My attention is pulled from my phone as I hear a cup fall and break in the distance but I shake that off and wait for a reply. I get really worried when she hasn't replied about 3 minutes later because she always replies right after. Knots form in my stomach because it can only mean bad news. I almost don't want to look when I feel my phone vibrate.

" _Okay"_

What? I only get an okay? What does that even mean?! Is that good or bad? How can she only say okay after I tell her something like that?

" **Okay? That's all I get?! That's a big deal! What does okay even mean?! Does that mean u like me back? Or 'okay u like me, so what'?"**

" _Yes"_

She has to be messing with me. Yes? Yes to what? Is this a game to her? Does she like me back or does she never want to speak to me again?

" **This isn't a game! Yes 2 what?"**

" _I know but I love messing with u, plus u surprised me. U caused me 2 drop my drink :("_

" _Oh and it's a yes, I like u 2, as in like-like as u say"_

My heart skipped a beat when I read her message and I stopped breathing as a huge smile took over my face while a huge feeling of joy flowed within me. She liked me back! Brenna liked me back!

" **Thank god, I was hoping u would say that"**

" _Yeah well I'm glad u told me, I didn't have the confidence 2 tell u"_

" _Soooo… u like me huh? What if I'm the ugliest person ever?"_

" **I like u 4 u, you could look worst then trash and probably still look great 2 me"**

" _Good 2 know, so what r u doing rn?"_

" **Sitting alone in a coffee store, u?"**

" _Same! My friend had 2 back out last second"_

I get nervous as I prepare to send out my reply so before I could talk myself out of it I sent it.

" **Do u want to face time or something?"**

" _Sure, sounds great"_

My heart starts to beat faster because 2 minutes later my phone tells me we're connecting. Then we got connected and the breath was taken out of me…

She was beautiful.

" _Hey Greer, so good to finally put a face behind you"_

" **I can't express how happy I am to see you! You're more beautiful than I expected"**

" _Are you flirting with me?"_

I blush as she says that because I wasn't even thinking before I talked, it just came out.

" _I like it, you're prettier than I could have wished for. Why are you alone right now?"_

" **I go places by myself, is that so bad? I just wanted coffee"**

" _Well, I think we could possibly live in driving range of each other, maybe a few hours, we do both have the same phone area code"_

" **I was thinking the same"**

I was going to say more when a worker came by my table.

"Can I give you a refill?" She asked me.

"Yes, thank you", I say before turning back to Brenna. She has a crazy, shocked, unbelieving look on her face.

" **What? What's wrong?"**

" _Nothing, what's the name of the place you're at called?"_

" **The Charles, why?"**

I didn't know what to think because she hung up with me the second I said that. I start to get worried, why would she hang up on me? Did she not like something I said? Is something on my face? Is something wrong with m-?

I stirred out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called from beside me, "Greer?"

I gasp as I turn to her with wide eyes, I would recognize that voice anywhere, "Brenna?"

I shooting off my stool before I know it and I'm hugging her. She hugs me back and I wish I could stay here forever, I feel safe in her arms and a feeling of warmth spread through me.

She pulls back first and we both blush. I sit back down in my stool and she takes the other one.

"Hey", she says and my heart flutters as I look at her, she's beautiful and she was right in front of me.

"Hi, how did you figure out where I was?" I ask her with a smile.

"We have the same waiter and the background is familiar, then the name confirmed it. So I looked around and saw you", Brenna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

We sat there for a second in silence both of us just looking at each other in almost disbelief.

"I can't believe this honestly", I say as I take a drink of my coffee.

"Me neither, do you live close to here? I live about 5 minutes away", Brenna said.

My eyes went wide, "I live around 10 minutes away from here."

"Wow, I come here a lot. I live that way", Brenna said as she pointed the opposite way of where I live.

"I live the other way, I come here a lot too", I say, I can't believe I've probably been in here at the same time as her before and didn't even notice her.

We continued talking for almost 2 more hours before we had to go.

"So want to meet back here tomorrow?" She asked me.

I smiled widely, "Yeah, around 3?"

"Perfect, it's a date", Brenna said with a smile before we both blushed realizing what she said.

"A date huh?" I say in a shy tone.

"Do you want it to be?" She asked, as my heart beats at double its normal speed.

I blushed again and ducked my head but I nodded and looked back up at her.

"Then it's a date, see you tomorrow", Brenna said causing my hart to skip a beat and a smile to take over my whole face.

I moved quickly before I lost confidence and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Bren", I say with a huge blush before I walk away with my lips tingling.

I turn back and a silly smile finds its way onto my face as I see her in the same spot holding a hand to her cheek with a smile.

I think I'm falling in love.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Girls, dinner is ready. Come down", I heard coming from downstairs.

Brenna groans as she pulls back from our kiss, both of us were panting and out of breath.

"Be down in a second Mom", Brenna yelled back to her before turning back to me, "She has the worst timing."

"We're lucky she didn't walk in on us making out", I say as I pull her down and kiss her again.

She kisses me back for a moment before pulling back again, "We really have to go down there or she's going to come get us."

"Fine", I say but kiss her again quickly before slipping out from under her.

I stand up and hold my hands out for her; I smile as she takes them and stands up too but only let's go of one of my hands.

We walk downstairs and blush since Brenna's grandma is giving us the look.

"There you are, April and Beth should be joining us soon", Sarah said as she sat down at the table.

I was yet to meet Beth and I was nervous since Brenna has told me about her. Brenna and I sat down next to each other and started to make our plates.

I heard the door and the sound of 2 girls talking; I look at Brenna who squeezes my leg before she looks over to the door where I see Beth and April.

Both are taking off their jackets but Beth catches my eye and her eyebrow rises as she looks at me curiously.

"April there's a cute little blonde girl in your house", Beth says, with a thick Australian accent I think, as she smiles at me.

"That's Greer… Brenna's friend", April says with a smirk as her and Brenna had a conversion with their eyes.

I'm confused by this because her family knows we're dating and I'm over here a lot, but Brenna face says to not say anything.

Beth looks at us curiously before smiling at me again and putting her hand out for me, "I'm Beth, pretty much the adopted daughter."

"Nice too meet you", I say with a smile.

"I love your smile, you have adorable dimples", Beth says, "I'm going to the bathroom really quick. April come with"

We watched as Beth and April walked out of the room before I turned to Brenna.

"Friend?" I say in a teasing tone.

"I want to mess with Beth a bit, she loves being in people's love lives and I want to see how long it takes her to figure it out. Plus she hates not knowing things", Brenna explains with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at her, "What am I going to do with you Brenna Carver?"

She just smiles at me before I quickly kiss her cheek.

"You missed", she said.

I moved to kiss her went we hear Beth and April coming back down stairs so I just squeeze her hand instead and release it.

Dinner was entertaining because Beth was funny by herself but she brought the teenage April out and together they could have a TV show.

We were just finishing desert when Beth eyed us and asked us, "So how long have you two been together?"

"What do you mean?" Brenna asked surprised, I was too I thought we did a good job during dinner at hiding it.

"Please, don't play dumb with me, you guys give each other a look only a couple in love give", Beth says with a smirk.

We both blush quickly but smile as well.

"4 months", I say almost not believing it myself.

"How have I not met you yet? I'm over here all the time", Beth says glaring at Brenna and April.

"I'm good at hiding her from you", Brenna says with a smirk.

"This isn't over, I will get you back", Beth said with a look to both of them.

She looked at me and I got a little nervous, "So how did you two meet?"

"Online", I say with a smile as I turn to look at Brenna to find her already watching me with a smile causing me to smile wider.

"You two are so cute", Beth squealed, "See April, I'm telling you, we have to sign you up for an online dating site."

April and Beth start to go back and forth but my attention isn't on them but the beautiful girl smiling at me. I grabbed her under the table before we turned back to Beth and April.

"You wouldn't regret it I promise you, only like 1 out of 20 girls go on a date with a murder or something. But don't worry I'll screen the guy to make sure he isn't one", Beth said still trying to convince her.

If I really think about it, I'm extremely lucky. I could have been paired with any person around the world but I got paired with her.

It must have been fate because out of hundreds of thousands of people online, I got paired with my soul mate.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is a real website and please don't call that number it's 100% random.**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and leave suggestions!**

 **Thanks, peace out!**


	2. Party

**Hey guys back with the next chapter, a guest suggested this one so this is for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Party**

I hate parties.

Why did I agree to come to this party? I let my friends drag me to this one and I really regret it. Then the second we get here, they ditched me. I've only seen them a few times and that's from the corner I'm standing in. I've just been observing everyone the whole time while I drink my water since I'm not supposed to drink on my meds.

I was going through the crowd probably for a 3rd time when I saw her.

She was gorgeous.

She was probably a little bit shorter than me with dark brown hair and the most amazing eyes. She had a nice body, the tank top and short skirt left little for me to imagine as it hugged her perfectly and showed off her curves.

She's quickly pushing her way through the crowd and I realize she's trying to get away from some big, brown haired jock. To most girls he's probably hot but I'm a lesbian and I don't really care for guys.

He catches up to her and he traps her between him and the wall as his arms don't allow her to leave. I can see how uncomfortable she is as she tries to fight him off as he puts his hands on her hips. She makes eye contact with me for a second and I see the call for help in them.

Then suddenly she's coming my way, after she's able to get his hands off her for a second but he still follows her, and my heart does a flip as she half smiles at me and pleads with her eyes for me to help her.

"There you are baby, I've been looking everywhere for you", she says as she steps into my personal space and cuddles closer to my side, I just hope she can't hear my heartbeat because I'm pretty sure it's about to beat out of my chest.

"Hey honey, is this guy bothering you?" I ask playing along as I put my arm around her shoulder, "Can you stop bugging my girlfriend please? If you couldn't tell she isn't into you."

The guy snickers to himself as he stands in front of us with his arms crossed, "Please, you guys aren't together."

I get a little nervous because he isn't buying it and he doesn't seem like he's going to leave.

"Sorry for this", the beautiful girl whispers into my ear before I feel her hand on my face turning it down towards her and then time stopped…

She's kissing me.

It takes me a second to get over the shock before I'm kissing her back, my lips moving with hers. Our lips move perfectly in time and I forget about the guy who's now watching us shocked, I forget about the party, I forget about my friends, and all I can think about is the girl that I'm kissing as I push her against the wall.

Then suddenly she's pulling back and she looks adorable post kiss with her red cheeks and swollen lips as she tries to catch her breath, it just makes me want to kiss her again.

"He's gone", she said blushing as she ducked her head and took a step back, "Thank you for helping me, he wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did and you were the only one I saw who looked willing to help. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I smile at how shy she looked, "It was no problem, and he seemed like a real creep. I'm happy I was able to help you."

"It's a good thing I found you before I did something like kick him in the family jewels", She said with a small smirk that seemed natural for her.

"His future kids should thank me then", I say in a teasing way.

It causes her to roll her eyes, the reaction I was looking for. We stand in silence for a few moments before she blushes and looks up at me, "Do you… maybe want to get out of here… with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to… it's just I noticed you standing in this corner the whole time… not that I was looking at you the whole time… oh god, I sound like a freak…"

As cute as she is rambling like this, I decide to cut her off, "I would love to, I'm not a big party person."

My knees almost buckled and butterflies erupted in my stomach because she was smiling at me, like a real smile and it somehow did the impossible and made her more beautiful.

Get ahold of yourself, I scold myself. I've just meet this girl; I don't even know if she's into girl. Suddenly I see a beautiful girl and I'm a pile of mush, I'm never like this. I need to get a grip.

But then again, I do believe in the love at first sight fairytales and our kiss was… indescribable, it's as if our lips were made for each other. I've never felt the connect I felt with her with anyone else.

I shake my head when I feel her shaking my arm, I blush realizing I had zoned out, "What?"

"I asked what your name was", she said with a small smirk.

"I'm Greer", I say blushing.

"Brenna", she said with a smile. Of course she would have a beautiful name.

"Lead the way, Brenna", I say with a smile at how the name rolls off my tongue.

She gives me a half smile before we started towards the door.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"I need coffee", Brenna said as she almost collapses into the other side of our booth at 5:45 am on Saturday.

Since the night we met at the party almost a month ago, we have become really good friends but that's it. We haven't even talked about the kiss; I'm not going to bring it up because while I _really_ like her, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"You called me", I say as I slide the coffee I bought her across the table.

"You're the best", she said giving me a smile that caused my heart to flutter before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't forget it", I tease her, causing her to roll her eyes.

She ducks her head before she looks back up at me with a sad smile, "I hope it is okay I called you so early, it's just… I needed this… the playful mood… you making me feel better."

I get worried hearing her talk like this and I reach for her hand that's on top of the table and give it a squeeze, "Of course it is okay you called, I have nothing to do today. What's wrong Bren?"

"Today's his birthday", Brenna says with a small voice so that I could barely hear her.

Oh, wow. I know she's talking about her dad, that's a sensitive topic for her. I'm shocked she called me, not someone else. I look at her and she looks so small and vulnerable. I move to her side of the booth and put my arm around her shoulder bringing her in for a hug; I smile as she wraps her arms around me and she rests her head on my shoulder.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence before I break it, "What do you want to do today?"

"Greer, you don't have to give up your whole day for me, it just hit me hard this morning and you're the first person I thought of. You probably have stuff to do", Brenna said as she sat up blushing slightly.

I missed the feel of her body against me but I smiled at the blush on her, "Were you not listening earlier, I have nothing to do today. I'm all yours."

She blushed more at the end of that but covered it with her hair before she looked back up at me with a glint in her eye and a playful smile, "Want to play tourist with me?"

That how almost 12 hours later we both have arms full of bags of little things from the best tourist spots and stores as we enter our next stop an indoor roller rink.

We rent lockers to put all of stuff in and I can't help but smile at Brenna.

"What?" Brenna ask when she looks over at me.

"Nothing, you just look so adorable", I say with a smile because she really does in her I love Boston shirt and hat.

She rolls her eyes at me before she finishes lacing up her roller blades, "Do you know how to skate?"

"Of course, I was on a roller blading team as a kid", I say as I stand up.

"You were on a roller blading team? There is such thing as in a roller blading team? What do you even do?" Brenna said almost shocked as she said this with an amused tone.

"We race and do different tricks", I say in a defensive way as we start towards the rink.

"That's so dorky", Brenna says with a smile that puts butterflies in my stomach.

"Well then have fun eating this dork's dust", I say in as I step into the rink and skate to the middle.

I look back at Brenna and see her standing by the entrance uncertainly, I yell to her, "Come on Bren join me."

"Hold on just let me retie my skates", she says as she steps out of the way.

"Fine I'll be doing laps join me when you're ready", I say before I turn around and start skating.

I skate about 2 laps before I start to really look for Brenna, I frown when I see her watching me from outside the rink.

I skate over to her, "Hey, why aren't you joining me? Scared?"

"I was coming right now", she says as she rolls her eyes before she steps into the rink unsteadily.

She reaches for the side quickly and uses it to steady herself. I have trouble containing my laugh.

"What?" She asks me annoyed.

"You don't know how to skate?" I ask trying to not smile, which is hard since I almost always smile.

"Don't laugh at me, I know how to skate. It's just been awhile", Brenna says as she gives me a small halfhearted glare.

"Sure, I totally believe you", I say in a teasing way.

"I can skate! How about we do a race? Loser buys dinner", she challenged.

"Now that just wouldn't be fair, I can actually skate without holding onto the side", I say as I wave my hands to prove a point.

"Scared?" Brenna says with a smirk that I want to kiss off her face.

I wish I would have notice the small glint in her eyes and thought this through more, but my competitive spirit won out.

"Fine, but I won't feel too bad when I crush you. I gave you a chance to back out", I said confidently.

"We'll see who talking after I wipe the floor with you", Brenna says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask as I look at the almost empty rink, it had only 3 other people in the middle of it.

"We both start at the entrance and do one lap, we stick by the walls and the first one back wins", she says as she stands up straight.

"Okay, don't worry I'll go easy on you", I say as we both get ready to go.

"After 1… 3, 2, 1 go!" Brenna says and I take off, not bothering to look back at her and missing the full blown smirk on her face.

I finish and look back for her to see her using the side about half way done. I smile to myself as I skate over to her.

"Now that just wasn't fair, that wasn't even a race", I say as I lean against the side as she does to.

She scowled at me, "Like I said. I was just getting warmed up. Another race and this time winner also gets to choose what we do after."

"Okay fine you're on. I better start thinking about what I want to do after this", I say with a smirk.

"No need, I feel warmed up now", Brenna said as she pushed off the wall with a smug look and started to skate backwards with ease, "Better get back to the starting line, loser."

I watched shocked as she skate backwards with ease at a high speed, leaving me with a shocked face leaning against the wall.

I shake myself out of it because now I'm determined to win. I skate after her and catch up to her at the starting line.

"Ready?" She asked with a smug smirk.

"I call go this time", I say before continuing, "Ready, set, go!"

This time when we took off, Brenna took the lead with blazing speed and I did my best to try and keep up with her.

It wasn't till the final turn that I accepted I wasn't going to win because she was probably not really trying me and was beating me with ease. Since she was ahead of me it gave me a great chance to look at her butt and how it moved with every push. I got so distracted my toe hit the ground first causing me to fall.

I grimace a bit as I move my ankle but luckily it wasn't too bad.

"Greer, are you okay? You know rather than losing", Brenna said in a teasing way at the end but I felt butterflies because of the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I got distracted and lost my footing", I say trying to hide a blush.

"Here", Brenna said as she offered me a hand up.

"Thanks", I said with a smile as I took her hand and stood up.

We stand there for a few moments in silence before I break it my softly laughing.

"What?" Brenna asked confused.

"You hustled me", I say with a smile as I look down at her.

I see a look on her face that I've only seen a few times before she completely shocked me. She quickly moved and kissed me but pulled back just as quick.

I stood there shocked for a second, unable to think. Did that really just happen?

She was completely red as she hid behind her hair, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that… well I do know… but I probably just ruined our whole friendship. You just looked so beautiful with the light reflecting on you and your smile… normally I'm able to control myself… but-"

Even though she was adorable when she rambled, I cut her off with a kiss once I got over my shock.

I kissed her with everything in me as my hands went to her face and neck, I couldn't help but smile as she melted into the kiss as well, returning it with just as much passion. I pulled back when air came to be a problem.

Both of us were blushing and looking around, luckily it seemed like no one noticed us.

"I've wanted to do that since that time we kissed at the party", I blurted out surprising both of us and causing me to blush more.

"Me too", she admitted causing my heart to flutter.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Brenna Carver is that you? It's been too long, sweetie", the voice said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi Mike", Brenna said with a smile still blushing. I moved to stand next to her as a man approached us.

Mike smiled as he came and gave Brenna a hug, by this I was completely confused but I smiled at him when he looked at me and held out his hand for me.

"I'm Mike, owner of this place", he said as I shook his hand.

"I'm Greer, nice to meet you", I say with a smile.

"I would love to stay and chat but I was just heading out, you guys should stop by again. Next time you skate for free. It was good to see you Brenna and nice to meet you Greer", Mike said as he backed away with a wave then left through the back door.

I turned to look at Brenna who gave me a small smile, "My family used to come here a lot; he was a friend of my dad."

I gave her a smile and grabbed her hand with a squeeze, "How about I buy you that dinner now?"

"Sounds great, I'm thinking pizza", she said and started to skate towards the entrance.

I smile to myself before I did a little victory dance in my head and skated after her.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

I sighed as I fought my way through the crowd on the dance floor trying to get to the front of the house.

I was almost through it when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and two hands slip onto my stomach under my shirt.

I was just about to turn around and probably slap the person when they pulled me back against them and whispered into my ear, "Hi beautiful."

I smiled and leaned back against her as I turned my head to look at my girlfriend of 2 years, Brenna Carver. I leaned in and kissed her quickly before leaning towards her ear to talk to her, "I was just going to go out and meet you in the front."

She smiled at me before she took my hand and lead me off the dance floor and to the backyard.

We walked out to the little gazebo they had and sat down on the couch in there.

Brenna kissed me the second I sat down; I smiled into the kiss as I kissed her back and tangled my fingers into her hair. Our tongues started to fight for dominance which I eventually let her win. I moaned as her tongue explored my mouth and she pushed me back against the couch. We started to slow down the kiss till we both pulled back and rested our foreheads together as we panted, trying to catch our breath.

"Hi", I say with a smile still out of breath.

"Hey, I missed you", she said as she leaned in to give me another quick kiss before we pulled back and got comfortable on the couch.

"I missed you too", I said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I was surprised you wanted to meet up at this party, I thought you hate parties", she said as I played with a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, well I don't hate them as much now. I mean I did meet the love of my life at one", I said as I kissed her head.

"I love you too", she said as she smiled up at me.

We sat in silence for a bit before she looked back up at me.

"Want to get out here?" She asked me as she sat up.

"I thought you would never ask", I say as we get up and run across the yard and out of there into the night.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review if you can it helps me and leave suggests if you want and I'll try to do them.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
